Daughter Bond
by Sarah184
Summary: What happens when a girl is sent to MI6 headquarters, claiming to be the daughter of James Bond? Find out the adventure of James Bond and his teenage daughter, Autumn Bond!
1. chapter 1

Autumn POV

I sat in the office of a man who introduced himself as M. I don't know what M stands for so it's kinda strange to me. I stared out the window and waited. I was told my dad worked here. They told me his name was James Bond. I have been in a foster care for as long as I can remember. My mother's name was Vesper Lynd. Finally a man dressed in a suit came in. "Good morning M. What did you need to see me for?" M smiled nervously once the man was done talking. I had a feeling this man was my father. We looked alike. The same sandy blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Although I had many of my mother's features, her pale skin and gentle smile. "007, this Autumn Bond. She is your daughter." M's voice was shaky. 007 paused. "How?" His voice was no longer cheery and was now stone cold. M smiled again. "After Vesper died, an autopsy was performed on her body. They found she was three months pregnant. In her pocket was a note." M handed my dad a note. I already knew what it said, just my name. My dad read it out loud. "Autumn Bond." He looked at me. "So your Autumn," he said with no emotion. I nodded. "She was saved and grew up in foster care. Her foster family couldn't find her father until they did a DNA sample and found you were the perfect match. And so her social worker brought her here this morning," M finished. I looked at my father. "So I'm her legal guardian and therefor must take custody." He said this as if I was more of a burden than his own child. M nodded and handed him the papers. He signed them and started towards the door. I quickly picked up my backpack and followed him.


	2. Daughter Bond Chapter 2

James POV

"A daughter. I have a daughter," I said to myself as I walked out of MI6 with Autumn behind me. I had always been on my own so raising a child would be impossible. Still, I had to do it. I got into my Aston Martin with Autumn in the passenger seat. "So tell me about yourself Autumn," I said as we pulled away. "My name is Autumn Lynd Bond. I'm 13 and I grew up in a few foster homes in Massachusetts, USA." She spoke quietly and quickly. "Why were you sent to the states?" I asked. "They has the equipment to save me when my mother died in Massachusetts." She looked down when she mentioned her mother. I realized how hard it must of been to never have parents. At least I had parents for a part of my childhood. "What about you? What are you like?" Her questions startled me. "My name is James Bond. I work for MI6." I couldn't tell her much. She looked at me strangely. "That's it? There must be more to you," Autumn said. I sighed. "There's not much I can tell you," I said as we pulled into my flat. Autumn fell quiet as I unlocked the door and walked in. My flat is small, only 2 bedrooms, 2.5 bathroom, a small kitchen, a small living room, and my office. I point down the hall to my guest bedroom. "That will be your bedroom. My room's down the hall. Please stay out of my office. It's through the door in the living room," I direct her. Autumn nods silently and shuffles into her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn POV

My father could never raise a child. I knew that from the minute I met him. He was a loner, quiet and cold. I was alone again. Still, he gave me a place to sleep and somewhere to call home. I opened and closed the door to my new room. It was simple, a queen sized bed, already made with blue sheets. A small desk sat in the corner in front of a mirror. There were two doors on the far wall. I opened one and saw a walk-in closet. In the second door was a full bathroom. I set my bag on the bed and began to unpack. I hung all my clothes in the closets. I didn't have a lot, but I didn't really care. I set a small stack of books on desk. Finally, all that was left was the small pouch of items that belonged to my mother. I wasn't given much, but what I did have I treasured. There was a blank journal, a framed picture of her, a pocket watch, and a necklace. The necklace has always confused me. I was given every other item in the year after my mother's death, but the necklace came to me almost two years after she died. I put every item in my bedside table and put my bag in the closet. I can smell food cooking, so I go into the kitchen to find my father. "What are you making?" I ask. Without turning he says "Grilled chicken." I don't say anything. I can't tell if he's angry that I'm here or just not used to having someone around. Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

James POV

I learned a lot about Autumn in the first few days with her; she's very quiet, likes to keep to herself, and doesn't like to talk about herself. She reminded me so much of Vesper. She has her smile, her pale skin, her cute little nose. She has my sandy blonde hair, my blue eyes, but that is where our similarities end. Everything else is all Vesper. Her personality is much more unique. She is quiet and innocent, but she is distant and cold, as if time has killed all joy and happiness. I guess in that way she is like me. I can tell she used to be a happy child, ignorant to all evil. I only wish she was still that way. After 5 days with Autumn she has barely spoken. She wakes up early every morning and eats her breakfast, then goes back into her bedroom until lunch, then comes out to eat lunch and watch TV with me. Then I make dinner and usually she goes for a long walk. I never join her; it doesn't seem like the time she wants to be with people. Usually I work in the morning and when she's on her walk. MI6 gave me two weeks to get settled in with Autumn before returning to work. Finally, on the 6th morning I can't take the silence anymore. A few hours before lunch I went into Autumn's bedroom to have an actual conversation. I knocked on her door and heard her shuffling around inside. "Come in," She called. I opened the door and she was sitting on her bed with a book in her hand. "What are you up to?" I ask quickly. She stays silent for a second, clearly surprised I made any effort to talk to her. "Just reading," she responds and looks back to her book. I walk in and sit in her desk chair. "Autumn, I need to know you. You are my daughter and I can't raise you unless I know who you are," I say. She sighs and puts her book down. "Okay. What do you want to know?" She asks. In that moment I realized another thing about my daughter: she hates me. I couldn't think of what to say, so I said the one thing I could think of too fast to think about how much I would regret it. "Why do you hate me?" She glares at me for a long while before responding. "Because all I ever wanted in my life was a family who loved me. I knew my mother was dead so I figured one day my father would come for me. When he didn't I started to hate the world that just didn't want me to have anything worth living for. When I got work that my father had been found and I was going to live I was ecstatic until I realized my father was a British spy who cared only for himself and truly could never raise a child because of his over-inflated ego." I was silent. Then I got angry. "How did you expect me to be able to find you if I never knew you existed! Your mother never told me she was pregnant and she certainly wasn't showing. I had no idea that I had a daughter, much less that Vesper Lynd would have kept such a big secret!" I was furious. How could she blame me for not finding her when I didn't know she existed?! Autumn looked at me. "My mother didn't have to die. She could have lived even if she never had me she would have been much happier than if she ever met you." Now she was furious. And then I said something really stupid. "Autumn you wanna know something? Meeting Vesper Lynd was the worst thing to ever happen to me. I wish I never met because then I wouldn't have to deal with having a child to care for or having someone to worry about because the day you arrived in my life was the day my life as a free man ended!" She stared at me, tears stinging her eyes. She stood up and ran out of the room and out the front door.


End file.
